


born in blood

by Ashleymoshow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Murder Husbands, Mutual Pining, Reporter!Stiles, Role Reversal, dexter au, oblivious idiots in love, podcaster!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymoshow/pseuds/Ashleymoshow
Summary: Derek is a true crime podcaster and Stiles is a reporter.  There's a serial killer on the loose and they're both trying to figure out who it is.  Also, they're soulmates.





	born in blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> This is for the Sterek soulmate exchange.  
> ♥Every night you receive a message about a random sentence your soulmate has said that day.  
> Somehow this accidentally became a Dexter AU. Whoops.  
> This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be gentle!

This was the third murder in the last month that they attributed to the The Beacon Hills Butcher, and the sixth in the last three months, which put Beacon Hills on the map as the site of the latest serial killer du jour.  The killer had gotten his name from  _ Blood Moon Files _ , Derek’s true crime podcast he had started to report on the sleepy town he had grown up in.  When he started it a few years back he didn’t know that their tiny California town would make national news or that his podcast would be trending on the charts, even getting mentioned in the Huffington Post.  That was before the bodies started turning up. First, it was just one by the creek on the edge of town. The body had been surgically cut with precision, like the killer went to med school. All the lines were smooth and clean.  Then, a second body had turned up, then a third, and so on. He had been working on his murder board since the crimes had started and couldn’t put together a motive. There didn’t seem to be any correlation between any of the victims.  They were all different ages and races, both male and female.

 

He was working on the latest episode of  _ Blood Moon Files _ when he stopped to browse over to the  _ Beacon Hills Register _ and check on the latest update from Stiles Stilinski, the true crime reporter on staff.  Somehow Stiles always seemed to be two steps ahead of the cops when reporting the details, but he had airtight alibis everytime a crime had been committed so he was ruled out early on during the investigation.  He was always the first one on the scene and the first to report new killings. He knew details about the crimes that hadn’t been made publically available yet. Eventually they found out that a new Deputy on the local police dept had been leaking Stiles information in exchange for featuring his kid on the front page of the sports section.

 

It was almost midnight, the time every night when he would get a random message regarding something his soulmate had said that day.  The  _ SMate _ app was automatically installed on your phone once you turned 18 and would ping you every night until you finally met them. Sometimes the messages were totally benign 

**My boss is such an asshole**

A LOT of times it was food related 

**God I would marry you if I could.  Yes I would marry a pizza.**

Sometimes he wasn’t sure what was going on.  

**Stop moving so I can just kill you already** !  

He just assumed his soulmate had an anger problem.  But who didn’t these days?

 

Stiles put the finishing touches on his article before clicking submit and sending it off to his editor for review.  It felt good to be the preeminent expert on the only serial killer Beacon Hills had ever seen. He took a sip of his water and closed his laptop, getting ready to head to bed.  His phone buzzed, indicating the daily message from his soulmate.  **I told you a million times, it’s not my fault my face looks like this.**  A grin came over Stiles’ face.  He had NO idea what that meant but he couldn’t wait to find out.

 

“I told you a million times, it’s not my fault my face looks like this.”  Derek sighed, exhausted from constantly having to explain himself to people, especially his sister.  “I know, Der Bear. But people are going to think you’re the Beacon Hills Butcher unless you start smiling every once in a while.  Why do you think they don’t let you near playgrounds?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Maybe because I’m a grown ass man with no business being near little kids?”

 

Laura laughed at her little brother’s naivety.  “No. It’s because you look like you want to eat them for breakfast.  Just put a smile on that face.” She emphasized the last line in her best Heath Ledger joker impression, putting her fingers on Derek’s face trying to force it into a smile.  “You spend so much time dealing with dead people that I’m starting to think you’ve forgotten what it’s like to deal with actual living ones.”

 

It was true.  Since the Butcher had started ramping up the killings, Derek didn’t have time for much of a social life.  His podcast had gotten more popular, so he was able to quit his day job. Not to mention that when you’ve got an active serial killer on the loose, you need to be on call 24/7 for any updates.  He was busy thinking of a comeback when his phone buzzed,  _ Another body found.  Football field. _   
“Sorry, Laur, as much as I would love to continue this discussion, work calls.”  He wiggled his phone at his sister as he grabbed his belongings. “I’ll call you later.” He tossed his jacket over his shoulder as he left the apartment.  A football field was a little public for the Butcher. His victims were usually found in their homes or in deeply wooded areas, not just laid out for everyone to see.  

 

When he arrived the crime scene was already taped off.  The body had a tarp over it and Derek barely made it to the perimeter before he was stopped from getting any closer by police.  He spotted Stiles on the other side of the crime scene, taking photos and notes. He decided to walk over and see if he could glean any information from him.  “Hey,” he said as he pulled out his notepad. Stiles looked up from his camera, reviewing the photos he had taken, and narrowed his eyes at Derek. 

 

“The infamous Derek Hale.  Coming to steal information from me?”  Derek was taken aback by his tone. He figured they were working together on this to help figure out who the killer was. 

 

“I actually thought maybe we could share information.  Help each other out. You’re welcome to come on the podcast anytime you’d like.  In fact I think my listeners might like it. They ship us. Whatever the hell that means.”  Derek used air quotes around the term ship. He got a lot of comments from listeners saying their ship name was Sterek.  WTF is a ship name? He was going to have to do some research later.

 

Stiles just continued to glare at Derek, unsure of his motives.  Did Derek have any idea what Stiles did in his off time? “Yeah, I’m familiar with Sterek.  Can’t say I agree with them. You’re much too dark and brooding for my tastes.” Stiles rolled his eyes for maximum effect.  He didn’t need Derek to know what he  _ really _ thought of him.  The nights he spent fantasizing about having him on top of him.  Taking Derek apart slowly, inch by inch with his mouth. Suddenly he realized someone was talking to him, snapping him out of his dream. 

 

“Sorry what?”

 

Derek was staring at him.  “I said, what’s your theory on the motive?  From your articles it seems like you can’t find any correlation between the victims either.”

 

Stiles was chewing on his bottom lip. Did he really want to have this conversation with him?  “Maybe it’s a lover scorned.” Derek looked at him, shock apparent on his face. “I’m kidding.  That’s a joke, Derek. Maybe someone they loved was brutally murdered and they’re seeking revenge.”  Derek still had that dumb look on his face. Stiles’ expression remained serious. He loved toying with the idea that he could reveal his  _ true _ motive to Derek and he still wouldn’t be the least bit suspicious.

 

“I still am not sure if you’re being facetious or just mocking me.”  Derek finished jotting down something in his notepad before he flipped it close.  “If you change your mind about the podcast, you know how to find me.” Derek secretly hoped that Stiles would reach out but he wasn’t holding his breath.  Stiles hadn’t been his biggest fan since day one. Constantly criticizing him and calling him a wanna be Payne Lindsey. Derek happened to like  _ Up and Vanished _ .  He thought being compared to Payne was a compliment.  Afterall, he pretty much helped close the largest case file in Georgia’s history.

 

Stiles was sitting at his computer working on his next article when his phone buzzed,  _ SMate _ notification.   **You know how to find me.**  Stiles rolled his eyes.  Talk about ambiguous meaning.  He went over to his soulmate board.  Yes, Stiles had a soulmate board. It was like a murder board but with less murder.  He wrote down every message he had ever received through the  _ SMate _ app since he started getting them about a year ago.  He put guesses and people he thought might be his soul mate, but always ended up scratching out their names when he was wrong.  He was really happy Scott didn’t end up being his soulmate. That would have been awkward. He was also thankful he was able to eliminate Jackson.  He didn’t really want to picture spending the rest of his life with someone he considered like a brother or someone he considered his mortal enemy. He wasn’t any closer to narrowing it down.  He didn’t tell any of his friends but he secretly was looking forward to settling down. Sighing, he grabbed his coat and his duffel bag by the front door and headed out. He had work to do.

 

Derek’s phone buzzed with his  _ SMate _ notification.   **Coming to steal information from me?**  Derek threw his phone back on his desk.  Why did that sound so familiar? He was overwhelmed with a serious case of deja vu.  Was it….it couldn’t be….could it? He went back and reviewed the previous messages sent.  None of the other ones had given him as specific of a feeling as this particular one. Now he just had to prove it.

 

Stiles arrived to the abandoned warehouse, powering on a camping lantern he had brought with him.  He set it down on the ground and walked over to a chair in the middle of the room. He knew he was being bold by leaving that body in the middle of the field but the asshole deserved it.  The guy wasn’t even his intended target, he just happened to get in the way. He overheard him talking about “getting it on” with a girl while she was drunk and Stiles just snapped. All he saw was red and then he came to and there was blood everywhere.

 

He opened his duffel bag and took out his supplies.  He put the scalpel and other surgical tools to the side.  He was looking for something specific. He took out the buzzsaw, making sure the blades were nice and sharp.  He had just plugged it into the powerstrip he brought and turned it on when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.   **Derek Hale**  He rolled his eyes.  He really didn’t have time to be dealing with this right now.  He clicked decline and then pocketed his phone. It immediately started buzzing again.  The guy sitting in front of him in the chair even looked like he was rolling his eyes at him.  “Don’t give me that look” Stiles said. He picked up the buzzsaw again, ready to go back to work when his phone started buzzing again.  “What now? Can’t a guy just murder in peace?” He said to the empty room and maybe his victim. He pulled the phone out of his pocket again, knowing whatever Derek wanted wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.  “Derek, I’m a little busy at the moment. Can’t this wait?”

 

“No, Stiles, it can’t.  They just found another body in the woods.  You need to see this.” The line went dead. 

 

Stiles spun around, looking at the man whose mouth was duct taped shut.  “FUCKING SHIT” he screamed as he kicked an empty paint can across the floor.  He tugged at his hair until his scalp hurt. He always knew this was a possibility; copycat murders happen all the time.  It’s a sign that you made it. The last thing he needed was some amateur fucking up his streak. The copycat probably didn’t even know how Stiles got his lines so clean.   _ Autopsy _ , he thought.  He watched  _ a lot _ of  _ Autopsy  _ growing up.

 

Stiles looked around the room.  “Well I guess you’re not going anywhere anytime soon.”  He grabbed a syringe from the bag and injected it into the man, instantly knocking him out.  He didn’t have time to pack up his murder kit and come back. He’d have to leave everything as it was.

 

He hopped into his Jeep and took off for the Preserve.  As he got closer he saw the police lights so he knew he had to be close.  He parked his car, grabbed his press pass and hopped out. He saw Derek on the outskirts of the police tape.  “Took you long enough” Derek said jotting notes down in his notepad. Stiles just glared at him. He could be knee deep in his victim right now instead of dealing with this copycat.  “So what’s the deal? Same method as last time?” Stiles was trying to hide his obvious frustration with getting pulled away from his kill. 

 

“Actually no.  It looks like these incisions were a lot more jagged.  Either made by a different weapon or the suspect wasn’t as focused when he made these lines.”  Derek flipped his notepad closed. When he turned to look at Stiles, it was the first time Stiles had noticed how green his eyes were.  It was like staring into the Preserve first thing in the morning when the sun was shining on the trees and everything seemed to be glittering.  He realized he was doing that thing where he was spacing out again when he heard Derek’s voice somewhere off in the distance. 

 

“Or it’s a copycat.”  The words left Stiles’ mouth before he even realized what he had said.   _ Shit _ .  This body was the perfect alibi for him tonight, but the cops would figure it out sooner or later.  Right? “Anyways, if we’re done here....I gotta finish running some errands. Send me your notes and I’ll be in touch.”  He spun on his foot to head back to his car when he heard Derek yell out after him.

 

“Stiles.”

 

He turned and looked at him, his expression giving him permission to continue.

 

“Do you get these SMate notifications on your phone?”

 

Stiles blinked at him.  Why was Derek Hale of all people asking him about SMate? Practically everyone his age used it.  “Um yeah. Pretty sure everyone under the age of 50 does, Derek.” He paused waiting for Derek to continue, when he didn’t he continued on the path back towards his car.  “That’s strange” he said to himself. He started up the Jeep and drove back towards the warehouse to finish what he was doing before he was so  _ rudely _ interrupted.

 

He drove onto the gravel parking lot and the first thing he noticed was the door he had previously shut was now open.  “FUCK” he screamed. He couldn't have gotten far. He was heavily sedated after all. He threw the Jeep into park and grabbed a flashlight.  He started walking the perimeter of the building when he heard something. He shone the light in one of the corners and saw him. He went over and grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him back into the warehouse where he  _ triple checked _ his knots this time.  

 

His phone buzzed,  _ SMate notification. _  He opened the app and saw it.  **Took you long enough** .  He nearly dropped his phone on the concrete floor.  It couldn’t be. Derek Hale. Derek Hale was his soulmate????  Suddenly his mouth felt dry and he couldn’t swallow. He had to sit.  Never in a million years did he ever suspect Derek Hale would be his soulmate.  The room was spinning around him and he closed his eyes.

 

When he woke up it was light outside.  Shit. He had been here all night. He needed to finish up and head back home.  

 

He wiped the sleep from his eyes and saw that his victim was exactly where he left him. Tied up in the chair in the middle of the room.  Stiles went over to his duffel bag and opened it up and started pulling his instruments out. His head still felt hazy from the unintended nap he took.  He didn’t remember much before passing out, something about his SMate app? He shook his head, trying to clear it before he got to the task at hand. He grabbed the mallet and swung high, bashing in the intended target’s brains.  Blood splattered everywhere, including on Stiles. He loved the feeling of it. Warm and sticky, it comforted him. He struck again, two, three times until the skull was completely caved in. There was brain matter splayed all over the warehouse floor.  Next, Stiles took his scalpel and created the incision down the chest, opening up his insides. He grabbed his intestines and laid them out for the cops to find.

 

_ Born in blood.  _ That's what the cops had said when they found Stiles covered in his mother's blood at age four.  He remembers the way his mom smelled, like lilacs and sunshine. Claudia Stilinski wouldn't have hurt a fly.  She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The papers said it was a robbery gone awry but Stiles wasn't quite sure. One minute he was in the living room watching TV and the next he was slipping in blood in the kitchen.  He was never the same after that. He had found the men who had killed his mother long ago but still felt the call. He called it his darkness. He had learned over time to control it and harness it towards good, only killing those that truly deserved it. 

 

After he finished cleaning up, he climbed in the Jeep and headed back to his apartment.  It was just after 9am when he crawled into bed. Totally exhausted and ready to sleep another eight hours until his phone buzzed.   _ God Dammit Derek _ he muttered under his breath.  He fumbled around until he found his cell phone.  Clicking decline he rolled over and tried to fall back asleep.  His phone continued to buzz until Stiles finally answered it. “What?” he was hoping he could transmit his scowl through the phone.  Anything to get Derek to leave him the fuck alone. 

 

“Stiles?  Were you sleeping?”

 

“Derek, what the fuck do you want?”

 

“Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

 

“No, someone hasn’t had a chance to go to bed yet because SOMEONE is a rude asshole and had to call me at some ungodly hour.”

 

“First of all, it’s 9:30am and second of all there’s another body.  I figured since you weren’t already down here you might not know.”

 

“Cool cool.  Text me the location.”  Stiles hung up the phone and set his alarm for 30 minutes so he could try and nap before meeting up with Derek and not totally reek of bleach.  “Pretty sure he won’t appreciate finding out what his soulmate actually does for a living.” Stiles mumbled into his pillow.

 

When his alarm went off in 30 minutes, he changed clothes, grabbed a travel mug of coffee and headed out the door.  He already knew where he was going before he received the text from Derek. When he walked up to the scene, Derek was occupied with his notebook and almost didn’t hear Stiles sneak up.

 

“Hey, so it looks like the killer is back to his original MO.  The lines on this body are precise and clean. No jagged lines.”

 

Stiles took a big swig of coffee, keeping his sunglasses on to obscure the bags under his eyes. “Well that's comforting.” Stiles pulled out his voice recorder to start dictating but he noticed that Derek was just staring at him.  “See something you like?”

 

“I...um….well….it looks like you have some ketchup right here on your lip.”  He reached out with his thumb and rubbed it against the corner of Stiles’ mouth. 

 

Stiles’ eyes went wide, thank God for the sunglasses. “Oh..thanks.  Eggs. I had eggs this morning.”  _ Idiot.  That’s the best you can do. _

 

“Hey…”  Derek started.

“I-”  Stiles said at the same time.

 

They both turned and smiled at each other, not knowing who should speak first.

 

“Go ahead”  Derek was letting Stiles take the lead on this,

“Sorry.  I know I’ve been a huge dick lately and I’m sorry.”

 

Derek looked into Stiles’ big brown doe eyes.  Stiles was doing that thing again where he was zoning out.

 

“---okay.  I know you haven’t been sleeping much.  Due to your column and everything.”

 

“Yep, that’s it.  Anyways, would you want to grab coffee sometime?”

 

“Sure, I’d really like that.  Are you free tonight?” Stiles pulled out his phone to check.   _ 5pm Update column.  6:30 Murder.  _ “Yeah, I should be free around 7:30 or so if that works?”

 

Derek smiled, his big bunny teeth peeking through his lips.  “That sounds perfect. Meet you at Howling Good?” Stiles rolled his eyes.   _ Howling Good Cup of Joe. _  Of course he would want to meet at the kitschy werewolf coffee shop.  “Yeah, sounds good. See ya then.”

 

After Stiles sent his update to his editor for review, he started scouring news articles for tonight’s victim.  He came across an article on Adrian Harris, a known pedophile recently released from prison who’s been recently spotted hanging around the local elementary school.  Stiles grabbed his bag and headed out.

 

Harris didn’t turn out to be as easy of a capture as he appeared to be just by his picture.  Stiles was out of breath after running what had to be several miles.  _ Only half a mile according to his Apple watch.  WTF? I need to rejoin a gym. _  If he didn’t speed this up he’ll be late to meet Derek. He finally caught up with Harris and knocked him unconscious, beginning the annoying process of having to drag him back to his car.  He had just pulled into the warehouse parking lot when Harris woke up and started trying to fight back, choking Stiles from the backseat. “Are you FUCKING kidding me???” Stiles struggled for breath when his phone rang. Derek.  It’s 7:45, he probably thinks he’s being stood up. Stiles tries to reach for the phone but it’s barely out of reach. He accepts the call on his watch instead. “Hey Derek,” Stiles coughs, “I’m so sorry. I’m a little busy right now.” 

Derek could hear some commotion in the background.  “Stiles, are you okay? What’s going on?”

 

“No man. Everything’s cool here.  Cool cool cool no doubt.” Stiles threw an elbow in Harris’ eye making him yelp in pain.  Derek definitely heard that.

 

“Stiles.  Tell me where you are.  I’m coming.”

 

“No Derek, I told you, everything’s fine.”  Harris started screaming in the background. “He’s kidnapped me!  He’s taken me to an abandoned warehouse!”

 

“Shut the fuck up!”  Stiles injected him with a sedative, finally shutting him up.  “Sorry about that. No, I’m good. Derek? Derek?” He realized the line was dead.  Fuck. How was he going to explain his way out of this one?

 

Stiles hated to be rushed but he didn’t know how much time he would have before Derek came bursting through the doors.  He tried to make the kill as efficient and quick as possible but he was just sawing off Harris’ arms when he heard the Camaro outside.  “FUCK!” he screamed aloud. He scrambled, trying to find a place to hide the body before Derek walked in. He found a utility closet and was shoving the body in there when Derek came in.  

 

“Stiles?”  He looked around at the warehouse and saw Stiles’ kill room setup.  “What’s going on here?” His eyes flashed to the chair and then at Stiles casually leaning against a door.

 

“Oh hey Derek!  I told you everything was fine.  You didn’t have to drive all the way out here.  Also how did you know where I was?” Stiles was visibly sweating.  Hoping that Derek didn’t notice how nervous he was.

 

“I heard the word ‘warehouse’ and knew it had to be in the industrial district somewhere. I drove around until I saw the Jeep.  Who was that screaming in the background? Are you hurt? Did someone threaten you?”

 

Derek started to walk closer to Stiles and he flinched.  He couldn’t get exposed this way, not by his potential soulmate.  “You know why I asked you about the  _ SMate _ app right?”

 

Stiles swallowed and slowly nodded.  “Because you think….it’s me?”

 

Derek was only inches away from Stiles now.  He could feel the heat radiating off of his body.  “Yeah, I figured it out. Then, when I called you, I could  _ feel _ your fear.  I knew it had to be the bond.”  Derek reached out to brush a stray piece of hair away from Stiles’ face.  “I’m glad it was you Stiles.”

 

_ Oh shit _ Stiles thinks.   _ If we were in a romantic movie, this is totally where we would kiss and oh God _ .  Derek started to lean in, eyes closed, lips puckered.  How did he totally miss the murder scene all around him? Stiles quickly ducked out from under him and moved around.

 

The door he was holding closed fell open and the body fell out.  Both Stiles and Derek looked at the body and then at each other. “Look, I can explain. This isn’t what it looks like.”  As soon as he said that, Harris’ arms came tumbling out of the closet behind him, landing at Derek’s feet. “Okay, maybe it is exactly what it looks like.”

 

“Stiles, did you catch the Beacon Hills Butcher?”  Derek looked at Stiles in disbelief. 

 

“Uh, not exactly.”  Stiles bent over to pick up Harris’ arms and Derek’s eyes went wide.  “I’m the Butcher.”

 

Suddenly Derek was taking in his surroundings.  The plastic tarp on the floor. The rope hanging loosely from a chair.  The duct tape next to a duffel bag that looked like it contained a variety of surgical instruments.  

 

“I know you probably weren’t expecting your soulmate to be a killer but, surprise!”  Stiles chuckled, trying to break up the tension. Derek still hadn’t said anything and Stiles was starting to get nervous.

 

“You mean to tell me…..this whole time?”  If Derek’s mouth was open any wider he was sure something would fly in.

 

“Yep, just me.  Lil ole Stiles.”

 

“But...why?”  

 

“That’s a story for another time.  Right now I either need your help or need you to leave me alone.”

 

Stiles looked up at Derek, waiting for a response.  This was it. Either he would accept him or call 911.  He started dragging the body into the middle of the tarp, fully prepared for Derek to start screaming any second.  He felt a warm hand on his bicep and he looked up and a soft expression had come over Derek’s face.

 

“Okay, where do I start?”

  
  


~~~ **Epilogue** ~~~

 

A year later….

 

Adrian Harris was found to be the Beacon Hills Butcher and the case was officially closed.  Derek had helped Stiles stage the crime scene with all the evidence they needed to frame him.

 

Derek’s podcast was at the top of the charts and he had just finished a 30 date tour across the US where he spoke about the Butcher and how his podcast had helped catch him.  Stiles had been promoted to Feature Editor and was much happier now that the case had been closed. He had made a pact with Derek to not kill as often anymore, only on special occasions.

 

One day after a long day of interviews, Derek came home to a murder scene at the house.  “Stiles?” He looked around the house for his boyfriend, concerned that there was a lot of blood and no body to be found.

 

“I’m down here!”  Derek followed the voice down to the basement and saw Stiles covered in an apron with a bone saw.

 

“I thought we had a talk about this.  You said you weren’t going to kill anymore.”

 

“...except on special occasions...  I know, but it is! It’s national froyo day!”

 

His eyes narrowing, Derek took in the scene in front of him.  There was plastic everywhere and a man was lying on their old kitchen table, his mouth duct taped.  “What did he do?” Derek rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder, taking in how he smelled like soap and the aftershave he bought him.  He rubbed his nose into his neck, enjoying the way the little hairs on his neck tickled him.

 

“Child abuser.  I traced a crap ton of kiddie porn back to his house.”

 

“Mmm...you know how I feel about you wearing this.”  Derek ran his fingers down the shirt Stiles was wearing, one of his own henleys.  It still smelled faintly of Derek. He pressed his lips to Stiles’ neck. Using his lips to trace each of the moles he could find.  He could feel his pulse increase.

 

Stiles went to put the bone saw down on the table when Derek turned him around to face him.  He pressed his hand to Derek’s cheek, only seeing unconditional love reflected back in his eyes.

 

Derek tilted his chin up to meet him, catching his lips in a kiss.  Stiles snaked his hands into Derek’s hair. “You know how hard I get from a good kill.”  He looked up at Derek under his eyelashes. Derek seemed to catch the hint, falling to his knees, not caring that he wasn’t covered in blood.  He unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock. Stiles sighed, threading his fingers through Derek’s hair. Derek put his lips to the head, giving it a soft kiss before taking the whole thing.  Stiles’ eyes rolled into the back of his head. It didn’t take long for Stiles to cum, Derek sucking down every drop.

 

Stiles pulled him up to his feet.  “Come here.” He captured his lips in a kiss, tasting remnants of his release on him.  “God I love you.” Both of them stopped realizing what Stiles has just admitted.

 

Derek pulled back, giving him his signature “sour wolf” look, as Stiles liked to call it.  “What was that?”

 

Stiles stumbled over himself, trying to backpedal.  “I mean I loved that. It felt good. I love that, not you.  But also you.” He practically whispered the last part. He looked up at Derek, afraid of what he’d see.  He was smiling. “I love you too, Stiles. I always have.” He stroked his thumb over Stiles’ cheek. “Now let’s clean this up.”


End file.
